Close Encounters
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Alice and Jasper are best friends with a secret, they are in love. What could happen if they had some almst slips in the secret, what if those slips were embarressing. All Human, Embarressing scenes and Jasper in a towel coming up. NO SMUT! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, there's no smut in this just minor funny stuff happening and some major embarrassing things, oh and tons of blushing. So I wrote one of these into a story I deleted but first I thought I'd embarrass Alice and Jasper.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Saturday, January 29, 2011: Towel

Rosalie's POV:

Today, me, Bella and Alice were going shopping, it was raining hard, we couldn't ride my convertible today so we had to wait for Jasper to get up, lazy git. Alice had just got here, courtesy of Emmett giving her a lift over and then he had to go. Bella had walked the short distance from her house. Alice refused to wake him up to ask to borrow his car, he wouldn't mind if she disturbed his sleep, if it was me, I'd be yelled at, but with her he just smiles and hands her the keys. Me and Bella were discussing the pros and cons of boyfriends, Alice was daydreaming, most likely about Jasper and the happy life they could have if they told each other, there was a knock on my door, Jasper's code knock, he was up, great. I danced to the door and let him in, without bothering looking at what he was wearing, when Bella snickered I looked at her and she was laughing at Jasper, hiding in a towel, all our heads whipped to the snickers coming from the floor, Alice was red in the face, blushing, she had fallen off my bed from seeing Jasper in the towel, she'd almost fainted but instead just slipped, and now she was laughing at herself, Jasper helped her up, without dropping the towel, to Alice's disappointment, I turned to face him.

"You wanted something? I presume." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, we hardley saw Alice at her normal colour anymore when Jasper was around, I wanted him gone.

"Yes, I'm looking for my jeans, I can't find them." He said, how was I supposed to know.

"Your jeans are in the clean hamper, the paper that was in them is in your bedside cabinet and your... underwear you should know where they are, no way am I looking for them." Alice said, Jasper was embarrassed to find out that Alice helped with my chores, including the laundry, I also take the credit for Alice cleaning his room, he'd kill me if he found out.

"Thanks Alice." He said, I remembered why we needed him up then.

"Jasper, we need your car." He nodded.

"See you later, amore." Alice said, Jasper didn't have Spanish, so he didn't know what that meant, he didn't know that Alice just said see you later love.

"See ya Alice." He said, she smiled.

"That was close." Bella said after Jasper left.

"I know, I also know I'm hungry, they always do that to me." Alice said, we knew, seeing Jasper always drained her, not in a bad way was what she always said.

"Okay, breakfast, then SHOPPING." I squealed, we ran for the kitchen, I grabbed three bowls and spoons, Bella grabbed the milk and Alice grabbed the cereal, and we sat laughing. Bella and me went back to our earlier conversation and this time Alice joined in.

"Well a definite pro would be someone to treat you nicely, like your his princess." Alice chirped happily.

"Someone to help you find things is also good." Our heads whipped to the doorway where Jasper stood, great Jasper's here, fab, I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Jasper." Bella said politely, but there was hint of frostiness in her voice, she held the hatred for Alice's blush too, but unlike Alice, she could hate the cause for it.

"Hey Jazz." Alice said timidly, here we go again, shy as hell around him. "Glad to see you found the jeans."

"Yeah thanks again for that." Jasper said taking a bite of Alice's cereal, Bella was seething now.

"Alice if you ever want food, we could always meet at my house, nobody to take your food, have you fall off a bed, you know, all the usual things, besides, Jasper is able to make himself breakfast." Bella said, there was a hint of smugness in her voice, she had Jasper right where she wanted him, away from Alice. Me and Bella rushed the rest of our cereal.

"Shopping." I sang, knowing full well that was one thing that would get her away from that AWFUL blush. She naturally came running with Jasper's keys and threw them to me.

Bella's POV

We were going shopping, Me, Rose and Alice, I walked the three minute walk to Rosalie and Jasper's house, I say next time we meet at my house, without Jasper, he makes poor Alice blush, just being in the same room will do it, I got to Rosalie's house, she answered the door and we went to her room to chill and chat.

"Oh my god, he is sooo annoying." Rosalie said, dropping down on her bed, I sat down, she could only mean Jasper.

"What now?" I asked, what in the world has Jasper done to piss her off.

"Well, he's not up and we have Alice on her way." That was a problem, the door chimed, Oh god, Alice, we let her in and went back to Rosalie's room, it was now raining, we either couldn't go shopping or we had to wait for Jasper to get up, me and Rose were discussing boyfriends, Alice was in a world of her own.

"Well they are good at opening jars and fixing shelves." Rosalie said, yeah.

"Yeah but they can also break hearts." I said. Our heads turned to Alice, she hadn't heard. There was a knock, Rosalie danced to the door, opened it and came back, I snickered, Jasper was only wearing a towel, there was a thud and then snickers, Alice had fallen off the bed and found it funny, she was red in the face, my laughter stopped, poor Alice, she was blushing. Jasper went and helped her up, thank goodness he didn't drop the towel, Rose looked at him.

"You wanted something, I presume." Rosalie said, Jasper was slightly taken aback at the tone of her voice, it was annoying having him around.

"Yes, I'm looking for my jeans, I can't find them." He said, hello, your clothes, you should know, men.

"Your jeans are in the clean hamper, the paper that was in them is in your bedside cabinet and your... underwear you should know where they are, no way am I looking for them." Alice said, looking him in the eyes, with a straight face, Jasper was horrified at the fact she knew where his clothes were, Rose was smug as was I.

"Thanks Alice." He said to her.

"Jasper, we need your car." Rosalie told him, he nodded.

"See you later, amore." Alice said, Jasper didn't know she said see you later love in Spanish, because the half-wit didn't take spanish.

"See ya Alice." He said, she smiled, he left the room.

"That was close." I said slumping down.

"I know, I also know I'm hungry, they always do that to me." Alice said, poor Alice, she was drained from seeing Jasper, it emotionally drained her. She never considered it bad, she said it was worth it.

"Okay breakfast, then shopping." Rose squealed, we ran for the kitchen, I grabbed the milk, and ran to my seat laughing, Rose and Alice joined me then, we made our cereal, and we were enjoying ourselves.

"Okay a con would be, the dirty clothes." I said, we snickered, imagining men's underwear.

"Well a definate pro would be someone to treat you nicely, like your his princess." Alice chirped happily.

"Someone to help you find things is also good." I turned to the door where Jasper stood, great, _he's_ here, goodbye happy Alice, hello shy Alice.

"Hello Jasper." I said curtly, but I knew there was a dark edge to my voice, I hated Alice's blush, I hated Jasper for being the cause of it. Alice hates her blush too, but she can't hate the man who caused it, me and Rose have no trouble hating him for that.

"Hey Jazz, glad to see you found the jeans." Alice said shyly, good god, why her?

"Yeah thanks again for that." Jasper said, he took a spoonful of Alice's cereal, that is enough, I'm sick of it, he's the reason she needed breakfast, now he was taking it.

"Alice." She looked at me. "If you ever want food, we could always meet at my house, nobody to take your food, have you fall off a bed, you know, _all_ the usual things, besides Jasper is able to make himself breakfast." I said smugly, he was trapped, I rushed the rest of my cereal, and Rose did too, we ran to the door to wait for Alice to get out of Jasper's reach and that _dreadful_ blush.

"Shopping." Rosalie called, Alice came as fast as possible, she threw Jasper's keys to Rose.

Jasper's POV

Rose was going shopping with Bella and Alice today, they were meeting here, thank god Rosalie is a life saver for always cleaning my room, but now I couldn't find my jeans, better go ask her, I knocked on her door, she opened it and went back to her bed, while Bella just snickered at my expense, great, there was a thud and a laugh, wind~chimes, Alice had fallen, I rushed and helped her up, she was still laughing at herself. She finally stopped, I hadn't dropped my towel, thank god.

"You wanted something, I presume." Rose said frostily, I'm confused, what have I done?

"Yes, I'm looking for my jeans, I cant find them." I told her, embaressed that Alice was here to hear this.

"Your jeans are in the clean hamper, the paper that was in them is in your beside cabnet and your... underwear you should know where they are, no way am I looking for them." Alice said looking me in the eyes, she wasn't laughing, she was serious, Rose had let her watch when she clea- oh god, Alice has been cleaning that thing, I'm horrified that Rose let her, and that she knew where half my things are.

"Thanks Alice." I told her.

"Jasper we need your car." Rosalie said, I nodded, sure.

"See you later amore." Alice said, I have no clue what that means, I've never taken spanish, I'll just go with Alice.

"See ya Alice." I said to her, she smiled weakly, with that information in my head I went to get dressed, the jeans were where Alice said they were, thank god, I went to the kitchen, the girls were enjoying their breakfast, and chatting.

"Well a definite pro would be someone to treat you nicely, like your his princess." Alice said, so that's what she wants in a guy, I decided to contribute to the conversation.

"Someone to help you find things is also good." I said, they all looked at me, Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hello Jasper." Bella said politely, but I could feel anger directed at me from her as well.

"Hey Jazz, glad to see you found the jeans." Alice said, I sat down next to her.

"Yeah thanks again for that." I said to her, then I grabbed her spoon and took some of her cereal, she didn't seem to mind, she seemed ill.

"Alice if you ever want food, we could always meet at my house, nobody to take your food, have you fall off a bed, you know, all the usual things, besides, Jasper is able to make himself breakfast." Bella said, what was all the usual things? To be honest, what was she talking about? She seemed smug now, then her and Rose rushed the rest of their breakfast, Alice slumped further into her seat, I was just about to see what was wrong but she was distracted by Bella and Rose leaving the table in a hurry, forgetting to grab my keys. Alice pulled herself up and put her empty bowl in the sink, and dragged herself to get her coat, I stood up to help her into it.

"Thanks." She said as I turned her so I could look at her and do up the zip.

"Are you sure your up for shopping?" I asked cautiously, she nodded. "Well if your defiantly sure, don't forget the keys." I put them in her hand and wrapped her fingers around them.

"Thank you, Jasper." She said it like there was something she wanted to say. "Thanks, see you later, I'll pop by." She said with a smile, I smiled too.

"Shopping." Rosalie called, Alice turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"See you later Alice." I said softly, she smiled. "Now run along, you wouldn't want to keep the queen waiting." She ran off with a giggle, not long after I heard the door shut, they were gone.

Alice's POV

Today me, Rose and Bella were going shopping, it was raining when I got out of Emmett's car, he gave me a lift over.

"Bye Emmett." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran for their porch, I heard Emmett drive off as I rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Rose opened the door, we headed to her room to wait for Jasper to get up. We needed his car, his trunk was the biggest we had, plus you cannot ride in a convertible when it's raining, you'll get drenched, while we were waiting for Jasper, Rose and Bella were discussing boyfriends, I didn't join in, having no experience doesn't help in this situation, I was also thinking about telling Jasper that I love him, weighing out my own pros and con's, there was a knock at Rosalie's door, most likely Jasper, how lucky we don't have to disturb his sleep, Rose walked to her door and opened it, then she went back to her bed, Bella snickered, I looked at what she was snickering about, Jasper stood there in a towel, I felt a bit faint, I vaguely felt myself slipping, until I hit the floor with a thud, I laughed, how clumsy, I thought that was Bella's job, Jasper came over and helped me up, he also didn't drop his towel, that could be embarrassing. Rose looked at him.

"You wanted something, I presume." Rosalie said harshly, I knew her and Bella hated my blush, I did too, but they hated Jasper for being the cause, I couldn't.

"Yes, I'm looking for my jeans, I cant find them." Jasper said to her, hmm, where did they go when I cleaned his room, jeans, clean hamper, paper from them, bedside drawer. Oh yeah he doesn't know I clean his room, oh well now he will.

"Your jeans are in the clean hamper, the paper that was in them is in your bedside cabnet and your... underwear you should know where they are, no way am I looking for them." I told him, looking him in his beautiful blue eyes, he seemed... embaressed.

"Thanks Alice." He said to me.

"Jasper, we need your car." Rosalie said, he nodded.

"See you later, amore." I said, Jasper never took spanish, he won't know what that means, he doesn't know I called him love, a term of endearment.

"See ya Alice." He said, still clueless, I smiled. Jasper left Rosalie's room and I flopped back down on her bed, tired.

"That was close." Bella said, taking a seat next to me.

"I know, I also know I'm hungry, they always do that to me." I said, being in close promixidy to Jasper drains me emotionally, I think it's worth it.

"Okay beakfast, then SHOPPING." Rosalie squealed, we ran down to the kitchen, I grabbed the cereal, our favourite: Captin crunch. Bella was already at the table with the milk, I sat down across from her, we were all laughing, they went back to talking about boyfriends, I decided to join them.

"Okay a con would be, the dirty clothes." Bella said, we all snickered, imagining mens underwear.

"Well a definate pro would be someone to treat you nicely, like your his princess." I said, I would gladly have any guy*Cough* Jasper*Cough* that nice.

"Someone to help you find things is also good." I turned to the husky voice that was Jasper's, he stood in the door, wearing his jeans, Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hello Jasper." Bella said curtly, there was a hard edge to her voice, I knew why, she would never forgive him for my blush.

"Hey Jazz, glad to see you found the jeans." I told him as he sat next to me, I really was glad otherwise I'd still be red.

"Yeah thanks again for that." He told me, taking my spoon and putting cereal on it, then he put it in his mouth, I had a vacant expression on, I knew that.

"Alice if you ever want food, we could always meet at my house, nobody to take your food, have you fall off a bed, you know, all the usual things, besides, Jasper is able to make himself breakfast." Bella said, I internally sighed, they sped up eating then, rushing so we could get out of here sooner. I slumped farther into my seat, then Bella and Rosalie finished and rushed to wait by the door, a clear sign I had to get the keys, I placed my bowl in the sink, and dragged myself back to my coat, Jasper was ready and waiting holding it out for me, he held it while I put my arms in, treating me nicely, he turned me around.

"Thanks." I said as he pulled up my zip.

"Are you sure your up for shopping?" He asked nervously, not really, I wanted to lie down now, but I had to soilder on. I nodded. "Well if your definatly sure, dont forget the keys." He took them off the table and placed them in my hand, closing my fingers around them.

"Thank you, Jasper..." I said hesitantly, my one chance. "Thanks, see you later, I'll pop by." I told him smiling, he smiled too.

"Shopping." Rosalie called to remind me, I turned away from Jasper and walked to the door.

"See you later Alice." Jasper almost whispered, I turned and smiled at him. "Now run along, you wouldn't want to keep the queen waiting." He said, I giggled and ran to the girls, throwing the keys to Rosalie, who caught them, we left shutting the door behind us.


	2. Nightie Night

Nightie Night.

Rosalie's POV

We had been shopping again today, Bella, me and Alice, I convinced them to buy a baby-doll nightie each, Bella was easy, just for Edward, Alice was harder to convince, but I told her the truth, that it would make one guy extremely happy to see _her_ in it, I didn't give her his name, which confused her, but she still bought it, we were now sitting in my room, a tradition after shopping is they stay here, Jasper doesn't mind, he likes having Alice around considering he has a crush on her. We decided to play truth or dare.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked, she smiled.

"Dare." She said still smiling, perfect.

"I dare you to go into Jasper's room and show him your new nightie." I said without hesitation, those words wiped the smile off her face, she hadn't gone to see Jasper yet because of this very reason, even though she had a dressing gown, she was still shy around him, Bella snickered beside me, Alice would never back out of a dare though, only because we had dirt on the fact she likes my brother and we could pull him in to hear her confess her love for him. We headed down the hall to Jasper's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in Rosalie, but hurry up, I'm tired." Alice looked guilty as I walked into his room with Bella beside me, both wearing our dressing gowns.

"Jasper, we bought new clothes and was wondering could we have your opinion on them, Alice thinks hers doesn't suit her." I said, he rolled his eyes but nodded, if we mentioned Alice had any part of this he'd give in, he also thought she'd look good in whatever she buys.

"Okay, hurry up though, I'm still tired." He said to us, I went first, then Bella and finally we had Alice go, she was violently red while she walked in and out.

"Goodnight Jasper." I said as we walked out. "And Jasper, try not to think of Alice in that." I said laughing, I shut the door behind me. We saw Alice walk down to us.

"That was... embarrassing, but I'll say goodnight now." She told us. We stood and watched as she knocked and walked in, we watched her sit next to him, he didn't look so sleepy.

"Hey Jasper, so sorry about that, Rosalie dared me to, I really didn't want to." She said looking guilty. "So I came to wish you a goodnight.

"S'okay Alice, Rosalie can be so mean, sometimes, but hey, your okay, it could have been much worse." He said smiling, she looked at the floor.

"You have no idea, but that was the reason I haven't seen you tonight, I was embarrassed, Rosalie told me that it would make one specific guy really happy to see me in it, although I cant think of who in the world she is talking about." Alice said looking in his eyes.

"Hey, there there." He said as she started crying, he sat up and pulled her close to him, hugging her as she cried. "I don't mind, I was just worried about why my best friend hadn't been to see me yet, I was considering sending a search party to look for you, besides, my best friend isn't usually shy about what she buys." He said, drying her tears, she smiled.

"Thanks." She said flitting to the door, she shut his light off and came out to us, me and Bella were laughing.

_Alice_

After I said goodnight to Jasper I walked out to find Rosalie and Bella laughing, thank god I shut the door, we walked to Rosalie's room, her and Bella fell asleep instantly, I walked to the window seat and sat down, I looked at the stars, remembering the silly names me, Rosalie and Jasper had called them at my sleepovers with the two when I was little. I have always known I love Jasper, Rosalie had always been the first to fall asleep, me and Jasper had stayed up chatting in the tent, but we left so we couldn't wake Rosalie. I'm still waiting for my first kiss, it has to be with Jasper. I started crying.

"Alice, are you okay?" I looked at the blue eyes of the person in the door.

_Jasper_

I went to sleep, but I woke up ten minutes later. Something didn't feel right, I left my bed and headed up the hall, for some reason I stopped outside Rosalie's door, I listened and I could hear crying, I silently opened the door, Alice was crying.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, she looked up at me.

"No." She sobbed, I walked over and sat her on my lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked using the term my mother used.

"It's stupid." She said, I really was worried.

"And... so is Rosalie." I said, she giggled.

"You really want to know?" She asked, I nodded. "Lets go out side then." We walked out into the garden, grabbing a blanket to sit on.

"Go on then." I encouraged her, she smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'm worried." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I think I'm never going to get kissed by a boy." She said, her smile gone.

"Alice, any guy would be lucky to get the privilege to kiss you. You still waiting for your first kiss?" I said she nodded. "Well, me too, but to be honest, I want to be able to know I can trust the person I kiss." I told her, she smiled.

"Me too." Alice said.

"I trust you." I told her, she was the only woman I trusted, other than my mother.

"I trust you too, any other women?" She asked, smiling.

"My mother, that's all." I told her.

"Jasper, you said you wanted to be able to trust the girl you kiss, you trust me right?" Alice asked, I nodded. "Close your eyes." She told me, I shut them, then I felt something warm and soft on my lips, I kissed back. Then Alice was gone, I grabbed the blanket and headed inside, Alice was sleeping on the sofa, not wanting to disturb her by moving her, I laid the blanket on the living room floor and fell asleep on it, Alice slipped off the sofa and I caught her as I accidentally woke up, I put my arms around her and fell back asleep.

_Bella_

Me and Rosalie woke up the next morning, we went to Alice's sleeping bag and she wasn't in there, we headed for the kitchen, in case she was making breakfast. We headed through the living room and Rosalie pulled me to stop.

"Rose, what the hell?" I said.

"Shh." She said pointing to the floor by the sofa, I looked, Jasper was lying on the floor, in his arms was Alice, both were smiling, the blanket wrapped around them. I giggled softly and Alice curled in tighter to Jasper and his arms wrapped around her tighter. Rosalie took out her phone and snapped a picture, then we went to the kitchen to wait for them to wake up.


	3. Sharing Showers

Shower

Rosalie's POV

Alice and Bella were staying over again, Jasper liked it when I invited them to stay, because he had Alice to come and read a story after truth or dare.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Bella asked her.

"Dare, I'm Emmett's little sister remember?" She replied smirking.

"Oh, okay I got a good one, I dare you to go into Jasper's room and ask to take a shower, saying Rosalie's hot water ain't working, and you have to soak your hair in cold water and walk in wearing a towel." I watched Alice's eyes grow bigger with every word Bella said, she complied though, getting soaked, while she did that, Bella grabbed her pj's and sat on them, I knew where this was headed we were gonna have her borrow some of Jasper's clothes, a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts.

Alice came out of the bathroom looking mortified, we walked with her to Jasper's room snickering the whole time, she threw us a dirty look and knocked.

"Come in Alice." Jasper called, she entered with us behind her, we all watched her grow redder while he looked absolutely shocked until he saw us behind her, he then recovered. "How can I help you, from those dimwits." Bully.

"Well, Rose's hot water stopped working and Alice has yet to have a shower, there isn't one downstairs so can she use yours, please Jasper?" Bella asked, Alice kept going redder.

"Okay Alice, Rose and Bella, next time save some hot water for Alice." He told us.

While Alice went into his bathroom we went to hide the clothes that were now "lost", we were laughing the whole time, then we went back to Jasper's room empty handed. "Jasper." Bella said softly, Jasper scowled at us, he had known this was a trick. "Alice's Jammie's went missing, can she borrow a pair of sweats and a t-shirt?" Jasper looked mortified, I pulled out a blue t-shirt with the guitar and drums, Alice's favourite t-shirt of his and a pair of black sweats, I walked into the bathroom, Alice was still in Jasper's shower.

"Alice, we cant find your jammies so we borrowed some other clothes, they won't fit exactly, just roll them up though." I told her, I went to wait in Jasper's room with Bella, Jasper just glared at us for daring Alice to do that, she came out 5 minutes later, dressed in Jasper's clothes, looking mortified.

"You guys tricked me didn't you?" She asked close to tears, she hadn't known we do this, she had thought I would give her either her Jammie's or mine, it was embarrassing, I was worried now, Bella didn't have to go that far, she couldn't have just dared Alice to borrow Jasper's clothes, Jasper just pulled her close and hugged her her until she had stopped crying, then he situated the clothes by rolling up the sweats so she wouldn't trip, he knew I'd only go as far as asking to borrow clothes, not have her take a shower like that.

"Bella, that was not very nice, do you know how embarrassing for Alice that was, you saw how red she went, darker than you go Bella, play nice." He told her, he lifted Alice off his lap and gave her a gentle push to us and playfully and flirting tapped her ass, she squeaked, he just chuckled.

"Goodnight Jasper." She told him rolling her eyes playfully.

"Nite Alice, sweet dreams." He said smirking.

The next morning, we were having breakfast, Bella had "found" Alice's Jammie's this morning, so Alice put Jasper's clothes in the hamper to be washed, Jasper walked in sat down next to Alice and nicked her cereal.

"Liking the veiw last night then?" She teased.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe plotting revenge against Bella." He said while she took a bite of her cereal.

"Yeah yeah yeah, your clothes went in for a wash, kay?" Alice told him. "Also don't lie to me I saw you checking me out in that towel." She giggled as he went red.


End file.
